


Chloroformed Consent

by donutsweeper



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Touch, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Not being able to say no was practically the same as saying yes.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Chloroformed Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



After laying Malcolm down Martin considered the state of his boy. He was already in pajamas, but, what about the sheets? Natural sleep included movement, while unconsciousness caused by chloroform did not and Martin couldn't risk anyone noticing anything unusual about the bedding as a result of the atypical stillness. They needed to look like he'd moved about while slept so Martin placed them on Malcolm, then slipped his arm under and ran his hand up and down Malcolm's body, reveling in the forbiddenness of the touch. A different thrill than usual, but still, quite satisfying. One definitely worth revisiting.


End file.
